House Of Oahu
by mittyrock
Summary: Once the Anubis gang is moved into the House Of Oahu, friendships are made, relationships are formed and sibuna is back to solve yet another mystery but is yet again proven to be harder than the last, doubts are made and secrets are revealed. Welcome to The House of Oahu
1. author note

**I want to thank you right now for taking time to read my fanfiction of HOA. Do I know this show is old and I am a little late for a fanfiction?** _ **yes.**_ **Do I care?** _ **no ;)**_

 _ **This is not a chapter, I repeat this is not a chapter, this is more like a filling chapter for those who don't remember much and for those who probably be confused of the setting or little other details**_

The story take place after season 2 but without Fabian and Nina getting together _yet._

The setting is when the kids are coming back from break but once they got back to anubis they were told they had to move into another house. The story take place 2 days after the announcement. Everyone is still mad but soon get over it

Disclaimer: I do not own HOA nor the characters but I do own poppy love, milia Rich, Jordan rose and Noah sharp and any other characters that is not in the original series.

Have fun and chapter 1 will be posted tomorrow morning once I am done proof reading it and please note that I am younger than 14, so sorry for any errors or mistakes throughout the story


	2. House of Arrival

House Of Anubis

 _chapter 1: House Of Arrivals_

 _Fabian P.O.V_

As my cab pulled up to the House Of Oahu, my eyes widen in awe. Now did they tell everybody that the house was big? _yes,_ but if you asked me that was a totally understatement. The house was huge and much bigger than anubis house was. The house itself was an all white house with a blue outlining it, the path leading towards the house were a smooth- stone marble, and the stairs that led towards the door was also white with statue lions that sat on the end of each sitting area.

After taking the whole house in, I paid the driver and started making my way towards the door. finally ringing the doorbell after debating with myself rather I should let my myself in since they already gave us a key to the house before hand. After a minute of waiting, a lady who looked like she was in her mid-40s wearing a light pink dress appeared. she smiled brightly inviting me in.

" you must be from anubis house, I am vine the house mother of Oahu, you are?"

"uhh...fa-Fabian" I stuttered, even though I knew it was stupid, I couldn't help. I wasn't good around new people, it took almost a month before I actually had a real meal with everyone at anubis house, so it was really hard to get over my shyness around new only person who I wasn't actually shy around was Nina, even when she was new. I just never had a hard time talking to her which I pretty sure surprise a lot of people since before she came I barely talk with anybody other than joy or patrica but that happened over time.

"Well fabina, if you need anything just ask, feel free to explore the house, just not the 2 top floors those are off limits-" she said as she started to look around "- where's your **b** ags sweetie?"

"oh..um" I cleared my throat, still trying to get pass my shyness"we thought it would be better if we dropped are stuff at the anubis house, and have a moving trunk bring all are stuff once everyone cleared their rooms out and everything" she nodded and started making her way towards the kitchen I believe, since I could smell something cooking.

Just as I was about to make my way toward the stairs so I could pick a room,I got a text. As Nina name popped up on my screen I couldn't but smile, I knew we broke up but she still had that affect on me.

 **it might take awhile before we make are way towards Oahu, amber is being stubborn,Alfie won't move from his bed, Jerome has to much stuff to bring that he got in an argument with joy about it and mara saying she isn't leaving until Mick let her explain about Jerome, and Eddie and Patricia are fighting because she doesn't want to leave. So overall we won't be there until 6:00 and we still have to unpack when we get there plus victor is yelling with the man who is driving the moving truck because he's too cheap to pay him the full price. P.S, I think I should have took your offer to go before everyone else, their driving me crazy :/**

 **\- My Chosen One (** _the name Fabian got as Nina in his phone)_

I laughed at her last sentence, as I send her a text back.

 **That why I left early but I should have bring my stuff but I had too many boxes, the last time I remember having this much stuff to move with was when I first moved into anubis and I knew pretty much everyone had much more stuff to move with than I did so I knew it was going to get hectic, that why I left early, sorry you left with it all p.s now you have to be the peace maker chosen one, have fun ;)**

 **-Fabey (** _that what Nina have as Fabian in her phone)_

Just as I hit the send button, I started making my way upstairs, not bothering to check out the dining area or common room because I knew that's where we probably be in most of the time anyway. As I walked down the hallway I couldn't help but touch and admire the wallpaper, it was an vintage brown background that I thought went well with how the inside of the house look, even though the house was white outside, inside it had vintage brown design and furniture, with little light on the wall and the hall was so dim that it gave off that home feeling.

Soon my search for a room was done when I passed room after room and soon enough chose the one that was all the way down the hall and around the corner. As I opened the door, I was left speechless, are rooms were definitely much bigger than the ones at anubis house and we had a much bigger wardrobe and more space too, and are wallpaper was a dark blue, so I knew it was suppose to be a boys room, that when I realized that the girls room had to be all the way on the other side of the house because all the rooms I been in, they all had blue wallpaper.

As I started to look around the room, I found that the beds were bigger and we even had are own bathroom, which I was so thankful for because I couldn't keep sharing a bathroom with Jerome or Alfie. suddenly there was a loud crash downstairs, as fast as my feet could take me I ran downstairs but when I got down there everything seemed okay?

"Vine, is everything okay!" I shouted but there was no reply but I could hear a faint sound of a car engine. so I slowly made my way towards the window, as I peeked out, I could see two black cars,but as fast as they suddenly appeared they were gone.

 _what the-_

than I suddenly remembered about vine. I called out to her a few more times as I made my way towards the back of the house towards the kitchen. but she wasn't there

"vine, where are you!"

As I started looking for her my eyes stop at the back door. I started my way towards it but when I turned the handle, it wouldn't budge

 _locked._

so I started looking around the kitchen for the key, knowing it had to be somewhere. Just as I was about to stop looking, one drawer caught my eyes. once I opened the drawer, I was caught off I thought was suppose to be some forks or spoons, I was instead met with the drawer of spider webs and dust. As I started to searching the drawer I pulled out 2 books, one small and the other big but just as I was about to close it, my eyes found a set of keys all the way in the back. I grabbed them quickly, hating the way the spider webs stuck to my hands. I quickly put the keys in my pocket and started looking over the two books, they both had some kind of writing on them. _ **'Qut Thu €is'**_ but I couldn't read it, it looked like some type of different language.

I jumped as I heard some type of Bing, but calmed down when I realized it was just my phone.

 **Hey, I finally got everyone to calm down and your stuff safely in the truck, wow you bring a lot of stuff back from break, (mostly books) why am I not shocked? but we be there in about 15 minutes, amber have so much stuff and mara and Mick are still working stuff out. :) see you soon**

 **-My chosen one**

I smiled, like I said I couldn't help it, it's Nina

 **Ok but I think we have a problem, I can't find vine the house mother anywhere and I think someone was just here plus I think I might have found something interesting, we might need to have a sibuna meeting, I'll show you when you get here, don't tell the others yet, I don't want them to panic :) don't worry I fine, see you later**

 **-fabey**

Once I was done texting Nina I tucked my phone in my back pocket , grabbed the books and made my way towards my room, tucking the books under the mattress once I got in. once I was done, I swiftly stood up and made my way towards the my window. I had a clear view of the front of the house and the river that was in the middle of campus. Just as I was about to turn away, the moving truck came into view so I made my way down the stairs but when I got down there I didn't expect to see vine already opening the door.

 _where did she come from? I could have swore she-_

but my thoughts were cut off by Nina rushing to me after saying hello to vine.

"I thought you said she wasn't here" she said looking as confused as I felt

" she wasn't, I couldn't even find her I don't know where she came from but when I looked for her she wasn't in the house"

" so where-" she started but cut off by Jerome

" -will you two lovebirds stop flirting and help us bring in all this stuff" I blushed at the comment but did as he said and grabbed a boxed that was labeled Fabian and started carrying it to my room, mouthing 'talk later' to Nina on my way up to my room.

An hour and a half later, me and Nina was sat on her bed talking about what had happen early.

" wait so you were in your room, than heard a loud crash and when you came downstairs, looking for vine she wasn't here" she asked slowly, like she was talking to a little kid.

" I know that she's here now, but she wasn't I swear ,but to make things weirder when I got downstairs I saw two black cars driving off" I said watching her closed, she didn't look like she didn't believe me but like she was thinking over what I said.

"okay, I believe you, but now that you mention 2 black cars I seen both cars while we were driving here, right before we pulled into the driveway, they look like they were watching the house but I didn't think anything of it until now" she said getting up and started unpacking as she talked" if your right, than why were they here and who are 'they'?"

" I don't know but that's not the only thing that's weird, I found some books but I couldn't make out what the title say, it was like in another language or something"

"do you have them,because I feel like we have another mystery on are hands" I smirked

"Don't we always" I said trying to lighten the mood, it worked she giggled.

For the next hour that's all we did, talk, laugh and I help her unpack and for the moment the 2 black cars and vine disappeared was forgotten.

 **Hey guys, wanted to thank you again for taking the time out of your day to read my fanfiction, hope you enjoyed chapter 1, because I worked really hard on it and I know its not that good but in fairness I am trying something new so I hope you stick around for more of the action.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think and I am even open to ideas and ships for the story.**

 **Thanks again and I will be updating soon, maybe even today but don't get your hopes up it took almost 4 days to write this chapter.**

 **:) :) :):) :) :) :) :) :)**

 **word count:1909 3**


	3. House of clues

_Chapter 2: House Of Clues_

After unpacking for the next hour of the day, Nina sat on the end of fabians bed looking over the 2 books and the set of keys, looking for some type of clue.

"I honestly can't understand any of this, I don't even think this is a language" Nina explained to Fabian as she flipped through the books. she was getting frustrated that they couldn't even get the first clue or any leads for that matter.

"I know but what if it's not a language we are suppose to understand" he said getting up and sitting at the edge of the bed by Nina to show what he found. With a click of a button on his laptop, an article appear with the title "Secret revealed".

"It's about a group having a secret language, they created the language because it was some private battle between them and a group called Goku, but what was special about this group was that anyone could be in it, nobody knew who was exactly in the group so they made this language so if anybody over hear them no one would know what they were saying"

"So what are you saying, that this groups language is the same as what's in the book?"

"No, I saying that maybe the books might be in code whether than in an actual language"

 _'that's make sense'_ she thought but then she realized something else

"doesn't that just make this harder, if this is a code then how do we figure it out and on top of that these books are thousands of years old and so are their 'code'"

" maybe we-" he started but was cut off by Eddie walking in and telling them that the other Oahu residents are here and that dinner is ready

"We be down there in minute" Eddie just nodded and went back downstairs not thinking, nothing of their suspicion behavior of trying to cover up something.

"So, we should sneak downstairs at midnight and try to find are first clue or something to crack the code" Fabian agreed and Nina waited as he went to hide the books and keys in one of the boxes he haven't unpack yet, than they made their way downstairs.

As they both sat down to join the others for dinner they had to admit that the air was really awkward and tense, but Fabian blamed that mostly on Patricia, he didn't know if anyone else notice but Patricia was basically glaring daggers at the Oahu residents. Which he found weird because it should be the other way around since they were here first and suddenly they had to share their house with 10 other kids they didn't even know.

but lucky he wasn't the only one who notice the tense air since one of them spoke up

" I think maybe we should get to know each other , we could go around the table I'll start,I am poppy and I wanted to welcome you all to Oahu and I hope you enjoy staying here as much as we do" than she nudged a boy on her left to take his turn but all he did was look up than back at his plate with a frown on his face, which just made poppy sigh and turn back to her food.

Fabian couldn't tell if maybe the boy was like him,really shy or he was just really anger about them staying there. whichever he was Patricia didn't like him, actually she didn't like any of them 1) because they didn't even welcome them in, not that she really cared but it was still would have been nice but on the other hand mara was taking a liking towards poppy, she seems nice and that she thought poppy was nice for trying to break the tense in the room so she decided she try.

"what about we play a game or maybe after dinner we could get to know each other by watching a movie" she suggested, trying to break the ice

"you know what, that sound like a great idea we could play truth or dare, you know figure out who's a wimp or you know find out someone darkest secrets" Patricia said, just to get scowled by mara

"No way, that's not the way to get to know somebody"

'Ya she's right everyone have a right to their own privacy" poppy jumped in, trying to help mara prove her point.

"You only have a right to privacy when you have something to hide, do you guys have some type of secrets that your to scared that will get out if we ask the right questions"Patricia mocked

"Patricia" Fabian mumbled, trying to stop a argument from breaking out

"what? I'm not doing anything" but Fabian knew exactly what she was doing, she did the same thing when he first got there but of course he just went to his room, refusing to play such a childish game. but the rest still played and that ended up as in joy crying and Mick and Jerome not getting along to this very day and he didn't want a repeat, especially since Jerome has mara and it didn't seem like Mick was over it yet.

"How about this, we just get to know everybody tomorrow, I am pretty sure everyone's tired plus its already 9:30 and were suppose to be in are rooms already"another one of the Oahu residents spoke up than he picked up his plate, put it in the sink and started making his way towards his room for the night and soon the rest of them followed.

 _In amber and nina room_

"which color,peach pink or lemon pink?" amber asked Nina as she showed her both bottles of nail polish. Nina just shrugged, she couldn't really see the difference except from one was just a little lighter so she just responded the best way she could, knowing amber wasn't going to give up until she answered.

"peach pink?" she didn't mean it to come out of as a question but she couldn't tell if amber was just asking her or really couldn't decide.

"I think your right, the peach pink fits me much more, you know the color of a princess" she replied as if it was perfect logic, which it was to her but Nina didn't know if she was suppose to agree or just let amber be, but whichever it was Nina was just glad she chose the right answer, not wanting to hear amber explain the difference between the two colors since she could talk about nail polish for 2 hours straight(which she have done before)

"So I think we should have a girl talk"amber said out of no where, once she was finish painting her nails."I mean we haven't had one in a while and I definitely have a a lot to talk about, like the mara and Jerome thing, I totally ship it, and I kinda feel bad about Mick, I mean he went away just to come back to see that his girlfriend is taken by the one person he hates the most than on top of that to find out he dropped out of school for her" she said in one breath, looking at Nina to see what she thought but she only found that she has fall asleep while she was talking. she wasn't offended because she knew she was probably tired from all the running around she had to do before they even made their way towards Oahu. So with that in mind she just turned off her lamp and let sleep take over her.

which was to Nina great relief, for a second she thought she might actually have to pretend she was sleep for about an hour before amber turned in but then again they all had a long day so she wasn't that shock that amber fell asleep so quick.

She turned towards her clock on her nightstand to see how long she had to stay awake before Fabian came to get her so they could sneak downstairs.

 **10:05**

she sighed, she knew this was going to be a long wait, with nothing to do, well that was what she thought before she got an idea.

she start to sit up, trying to not make much noise. she grabbed her flashlight and her phone and send Fabian a text before she stepped out of the room, closing the door as quietly as she could.

 **Got bored with nothing to do, so I thought I might come over to your room, sounds good?**

 **\- my choose one**

As she walked the halls of the house, she felt like she was still in anubis house but just without victor. just as she was about to pass the stairwell to get to the boys half of the house, she could heard voices but she could barely make them out but she could definitely tell it was more than one person talking.

She started making her ways down the stairs to see if she could hear what they were walking about or who 'they' were but before she could she got a text from her way to open the text, she couldn't help but smile at the contact name she had for him.

 **yeah, but to warn you both Mick and Eddie are still up, Mick is emailing his dad and Eddie is facetiming Patricia but I highly doubt they notice you coming in, both of them are facing the wall with their backs towards me and Eddie is to busy baby talking with Patricia to notice and I don't think Mick actually cares**

-fabey

Nina had to use her hand to cover up her laugh at the idea of Patricia and Eddie baby talking with each other, she couldn't even imagine them doing it without wanting to laugh so she quickly dismissed the idea and finish making her way towards fabians room.

she slowly opened the door and peeked her face in, as Fabian spotted her, he quickly beaconed her over to him. Once she sat safely on his bed she looked around the room to see Eddie was on his laptop but he wasn't facetiming Patricia anymore and Mick was just typing away at his iPad.

Than her eyes finally landed on fabians, she watched as he flipped through page after page through one of the leaned towards him, looking over his shoulder

"what are you doing" she whispered, trying not to get notice by Mick or Eddie since neither of them looked up when she first came in, she thought maybe they haven't even notice she was in the room.

"trying to find something- anything that would give us clue for what were looking for or trying to find the answer to-" he said as he picked up the next book and doing the same thing"I hate that were going into this blinded to what were actually trying to find or figure out" she nodded, knowing he was referring to the thing with senkhara and them not knowing about what she wanted with her mask. but than an idea popped into her head.

"On my way here, I was passing the stairwell and I heard talking but it was more than one voice, so it couldn't have just been vine talking, maybe whoever she talking to might be connected to this mystery" he nodded

" we should check it out" he said getting up and grabbing his flashlight from under his bed and they left but before they did Fabian took both books and locked them up in his wardrobe, not knowing if he could trust Eddie not to touch his stuff and be nosy.

As they started their way towards the stairs, they could hear footsteps making their way towards them. refusing to get caught, Fabian pushed them both into one of the boys room without checking whose room it was. As the footsteps grow louder, they realized that the footsteps were heading towards the room. As a quick way to hide they made their way under one of the boys desk, still not aware of who room they were in.

As the door opened, they both backed up until their foots hit the wall. but they still had a clear view of the room, so when the 2 people walked into the room they both had to cover their mouth, to not make a sound.

"you sure, we won't get caught, Alfie could wake up any minute and we never live it down, if they found out I sneaked into your room at almost 11:00 at night, the whole house will probably have a whole field day and I just worked things out with Mick I don't want to mess that up again" reply the innocent voice of mara Jaffray.

'no way' Nina couldn't help to mouth to Fabian who had to cover his mouth before he chuckled out loud. than suddenly as Fabian realized he couldn't pass up the moment up, he took out his phone and started recording Jerome assuring mara they be fine, before he smashed his lips to her. Soon both of them fail back onto the bed and Nina couldn't help blush at the action while Fabian was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

After waiting for almost another 20 minutes, Nina and Fabian knew they had to get out or they never actually see who vine was talking to but lucky Nina realized that they left the door open enough that Nina and Fabian could just crawl out, all they had to do was no to make a single noise on the way out.

but that seem to fail when Jerome grabbed his laptop and put on a movie for him and mara. Nina sighed in frustration, she knew if they waited any longer they never get some answers, so she decided that the best answer was to cause mara to go back to her room, knowing Jerome would follow her back.

so with that idea, Nina pulled out her phone and texted mara

 **I need you to come to my room! hurry it's important**

-Nina

Nina watched as mara pulled out her phone and instantly sat up

"wait where are you going?" Jerome asked before she could get up

'nina needs my help" she explain to him as she showed the text

" well I am going with you,if there really is something going on she might need some more help" mara nodded and waited for Jerome as he close his laptop and followed her out the door.

Fabian sighed in relief and got up from under the desk and made his made out the door but not before he check the movie they were watching and when he saw the title he was shaking with laughter, not being able to hold it in, Nina rolled her eyes and check the movie herself but when she saw it, she almost burst out laughing but she quickly reminded herself that they had to go and that they had to go now. So she grabbed Fabian and dragged him out of the room and soon they was at the top of the stairs. but before she could take a step, she had got a text from mara

 **where are you? I am at your room**

-mara

Nina turned towards Fabian and pointed to the stairs, and towards her phone, telling Fabian to go without her and she meet him down there. he nodded and started down the stairs slowly as Nina ran back to her room.

As Fabian move down the stairs, he could hear voices as he continued down the stairs. By the time he got to the last step he could hear perfectly

"so what are we suppose to do, he's going to start demanding that we give him up but I don't think we could do that, especially if he going to torture him to get answer out of him and if he success their no hope, so we need to find the clues and complete the tasks and get the bracelet of era before he does or what we worked so hard for will be ruined" Fabian got a little close to see if he could make out who was saying that.

As he got close, he saw 2 men, one with blonde hair and a suit on and the other with black hair and with a suit on. but as he continued to look in the room, he couldn't see vine anywhere.

"I know but what we should really be worrying about is if the children find out, we need to make sure they don't or he might come after them"

"I know, that's why we need to make sure they don't go up to the 2 top floors or we might have to tell them and I don't think that could be an option" the guy with blonde hair nodded then he looked at his watch

"I need to get back home or the misses might get the wrong idea" he said joking, the guy with brown hair nodded and laughed

"see you later Sean" he said coming towards the front door, as Fabian backed up behind the stair case.

"see ya don" he said as he walked out of the door. Fabian was confused, he didn't know why 'don' didn't leave too and how did they even get the house? but he put the question aside as he watched him stack some paper together and stuff them in a folder, putting it in the top cupboard and locking it up. Soon after he grabbed his coat and slide it on.

As he walked out the door, Fabian stood up and walked over towards the cupboards, trying to find something to pick the lock. Than he remembered Nina was in her room, she could bring a Bobby pin. So he quickly text Nina and started looking around the kitchen for their first clue.

 **I think we got a lead, bring a bobby pin, I explain later**

 **\- fabey**

As Nina go the text, she tried over and over to get Jerome and mara to leave her room but they wouldn't budge.

"Nina tell us why you texted me over here than you just want me to leave"

" because...the text wasn't for you"

"then who was it for?" Jerome question with a pointed look

"it was for...Eddie...I wanted to prank him,but I text you instead, sorry" she quickly explain with a convincing look. Mara sighed, annoyed that her and Jerome date got ruined.

"Fine, but it's late and I think we should all get to bed" mara said as she left with a disappointed look on her face and suddenly Nina felt bad for ruining their date and lying but she knew it was for a good reason.

Just as she heard mara room door closed, she grabbed a bobby pin and quickly made her way downstairs. when Fabian saw her he sighed in relief , for a minute he thought, she wouldn't able to get away from mara and Jerome knowing Jerome wasn't very easily lied to.

"have you found anything thing"

"actually ya I did" he said as she started picking the cupboard lock. He cheered as he popped her lock. After 5 minutes of picking through the hundreds of folders he finally got one with the label 'bracelet of era'. He pulled it out and set it on the counter and started looking through it as Nina continued looking through the kitchen drawers since that is where he found the keys and the books.

"Fabian, I think I found something" she said as she beckoned him to her.

As Fabian flashed his flashlight on the words that was carved into the drawer, he notice it looked like the say type of code in the books. He quickly took a photo of the words and grabbed the folder.

"come on, we should get to bed, we'll talk about this in the morning" He said as him and Nina started for stairs. she nodded and they both said a quick good night before they went to their separate way.


	4. House of sibuna

_Chapter 3: House of Sibuna_

Fabian groaned at the sunlight shining through his window hitting his face, waking him up from his deep sleep. He sits up looking around the room noticing Eddie and Mick wasn't in the room.

 _Must be downstairs at breakfast_

He throw the covers off his body,throwing his legs to the side of the bed. Standing up and heading for the bathroom, but than he remembered something. _Mick up? at this time of the day. But than his head snapped towards the clock on his nightstand._

 _ **9:45**_

His eyes raced off towards the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth on his way got dressed in a gray long sleeve shirt, throwing on a pair of jeans and a jacket to go with it. Once he made his bed and check himself out in the mirror he started his way downstairs for breakfast. He still couldn't believe he slept in, he couldn't believe Mick was up before him! His roommate was known for staying in bed late especially on a Sunday.

He flashed a bright smile Nina way, feeling relieved that he wasn't the only one that slept in. She returned the smile as they took their sits at the table.

"Well if it isn't the lovebird-" Jerome said as he looked up from talking to mara"-you know I have to ask, did you two sneak around last night, is that the reason while you're the only ones who overslept or is it just me?" he asked making both Nina and Fabian flushed red at his comment.

"I could ask you the same question, maybe you didn't over sleep but who said you wasn't sneaking around last night, with a special someone?" Fabian questioned, as he reached for some oatmeal, but to just sat it back down realizing it was maple flavored.

Nina hit Fabian arm as she tried to hide her amused smile at mara blushing and Jerome looking from her to Fabian with a confused look.

"what?" he asked dumbfounded, he was trying to figure what he was playing at, he knew nobody knew mara came into his room so what was Fabian going on about.

"oh, nothing" Fabian said, trying hard not to laugh as Jerome face started to turn red. He smiled at Nina as she giggled at his comment. Going unnoticed by everyone else questioning look,as their eyes traveling from Nina and Fabian to Jerome and mara trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Nina couldn't have been sneaking around last night, she was in our room" ambered inputed trying to figure out what Jerome meant by his comment earlier.

"if you say so" concluded Jerome deciding to drop the topic, not wanting anybody to question Fabian about what he meant by him and mara sneaking around.

"So what is everybody doing today" poppy questioned, wanting to get off the subject of them sneaking around with whoever.

"well, I thought that maybe we could watch a movie, I mean we are going to be living with each other anyway" mara answered before Patricia could make a rude comment.

'that's a great idea, what about-"

"actually me and Fabian are not joining, we are going into town, you know getting are books and uniform for school" Nina said stopping poppy right in the middle of the sentence" you guys do remember that we start a new school tomorrow and we have new uniforms...you guys did remember" she giving everyone at anubis a pointed look.

She sighed, _how could you forget you going to a new school the very next day._ She shook her head, _they all forget, great just great._

"how could you guys forget, we start to tomorrow" she pointed out, knowing that everyone would try and get her to get there uniforms for them.

"Sorry Nina, it just slipped are minds but we still have the whole day, it's not even 10 yet so we could still watch a movie and still go out and get are school stuff" amber quickly said, because she also knew that everyone was going to ask Nina and she didn't want that knowing Nina would do it, but she didn't think it was fair for Fabian and Nina to go out and get there school stuff while they all was in the house watching a movie.

Everyone nodded.

"alright well have a good time with the movie and we see you later' Fabian said, moving out of his sit and started for the stairs.

"don't forget to get your stuff and have fun" Nina said as she got up and made her way towards Fabian room, since she already was fully dressed. She had on some jeans with a baby blue button up shirt left unbutton with a white tank top under, matching the outfit with some lack flats.

"you ready to go?" she asked fabian as she stepped into his room, watching him take out some stuff from the top shelf of his wardrobe.

"yeah, but let me show you something close the door" he replied setting the folder on the bed with the keys and books.

Nina did what he said and sat back down looking at the items.

"I think I found something, last night" he said opening up the folder and sitting by Nina. He started by showing her a picture of 6 bracelets, all of them different.

"what is it"she asked, not knowing why he was showing her some bracelets

"Their not just bracelets, their bracelets of era"

"The Bracelets we're looking for?"

"I don't know but I heard one of the them saying something of finding the bracelet of era, for someone I think" he said referring back to last night. showing her the different type of bracelets

"Okay, so if they're looking for some bracelets, who are they trying to get them for?"

"I don't know but whoever they were talking about sound dangerous and they said if we get involved he might come after us"

"Okay so if that the case than we need to have a sibuna meeting tonight, try and figure the first clue and get the bracelets before they do"

Fabian agreed and started putting the stuff back up but he kept the books out, handing them to Nina to put them in her bag.

They said goodbye to everyone and started their almost 30 minute walk towards the town.

 **I want to start off by saying sorry for this short chapter but I have some things plan for the next 2 chapters.**

 **I hope you still liked this chapter since I gave some more details about the mystery :)**

 **BlackCat46- Thanks you for reviewing and I am so glad you liked it!**

 **SibunaMockingjay- Thank you and if you think your hooked now, I can't wait for you to read the next 2 chapters**

 **DutchDictionary- Thank you for your support and I am so happy you like my story3**

 **I want to thank everyone who review and if I didn't say your name, I am so sorry I am looking at my reviews on my phone so it's a little hard to see who reviewed but I still want to say thank you and I really hope everyone is enjoying my story.**

 **A special Thank you to SibunaLives74 for inspiring me to write this fanfiction in the first place 3**

 **Sorry for any errors or mistake, I didn't even proofread it yet**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**


	5. house of sibuna (part 1)

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say sorry for this late update but I made this chapter almost 4000 words so enjoy :)**

 **warning: The beginning of this chapter might be boring but I hope by the end of the chapter you are satisfied**

 _Chapter 4: House of Sibuna Part 1_

Fabian pov

I groan" we been walking for almost an hour" it's been almost another 20 minutes since we got to town. we been walking around looking for a fitting shop –well Nina, I been looking for café. I haven't ate breakfast and I am starving but every time I ask Nina about food she keeps saying 'after we get are uniforms' but if I don't eat soon I am pretty sure I might faint.

"Fabian, stop being dramatic we almost there, it's in the middle of town" I groan loudly at her words

"Nina that's an hour from the entrance of the town, That's another half an hour!" she just rolled her eyes, " I promise we get something to eat after, you could buy and eat as much as you want" I sighed

"how could you not be hungry?, you didn't eat breakfast either" I was actually curious, it's a lot of stuff me and Nina have in common. mostly dealing with food, and that was something we had in common. We both didn't like the taste of maple or the flavor for that matter.

"I am not hungry because I could put away my needs for food for something more in important" she said giving a pointed look, but I could she was trying to suppress a smile. I just rolled my eyes and nudged her with my shoulder, making her giggle.

"so what do you think about this place, I mean I never went to town when we were at anubis but is it much different"

"definitely" I said while looking around. This place looked like no one has actually remodel this place for some years. it's still had some closed up stores when you first enter but once you kept walking, you would find some more stores. even though it didn't look like the town around anubis, it did have a home feeling towards it." this place seem to be really old, like nothing has change that much, in the town around anubis you would see so many people and they had hundreds of store"

"kinda like this" she question with a raised eyebrow. I looked around, I notice we finally got to the middle of the town. As I look around it was really crowded, and it was like each store was connected and people were going in and out. I turned towards Nina and gave her a sheepish smile.

"yeah, exactly like this" she smile, took my hands and started dragging me towards a store, before she pulled me in I took a quickly looked at the sign, I sighed in relief. A _fter this we be getting something to eat, finally_ I thought.

After an 20 minute wait of a lady name meka measuring both me and Nina, we started to look for a café to eat at. We only had a total of 20 minutes to eat before we had to head back to the fitting shop to get are uniforms.

"So you happy now?" Nina asked as we took are sits.

"yup" I said popping the P making her laugh at my childish behavior. Soon after a waitress came and took are order of 2 milk shakes, 2 burgers with a large tray of fries to share.

"a tolly shake is so much better' I looked up at Nina with a raised eyebrow, she was looking at the shake with a face of disgust.

"What's a tolly? and what wrong with the milkshake?" I asked, taking offense of her talking about the chocolatey goodness there is of a milkshake.

She laughed " there's nothing wrong with the milkshake, its just that a tolly is better" I raised my eyebrow at her for the fifth time this day, she just sighed " a tolly is something like a milkshake but made with homemade ice cream and actual Hershey chocolate melting into the ice cream while there serving it than they add chocolate chips with bits of cherries" I think over with what she just said.

"So a chocolate shake but with chocolate chips and cherries" I sniggered at the way Nina face dropped. I laughed harder as she kick my leg under the table."Hey,don't hit me because I pointed out a tolly is basically a shake but-"

"-made with a little more love" she finished, I scoffed

"no!" I said, trying to defend the goodness of a UK milkshake" are milkshake as made with a extra love" she laughed

"maybe but their not as good as a American one" I scoffed, mocking hurt

"don't you dare insult my one true love" I said, I said rubbing my hand against my milkshake. She laughed harder at my comment while shaking her head

"I feel so sorry for that milkshake to have to be stuck with you" I scoff, placing my hand over my heart

"Than I be definity inviting you to the wedding, we see how great I am when she say her vows" just I was saying this, she was drinking her milkshake. she end up spitting it out from laughing and the way she looked made me joined her.

"That's...The..dumbest...thing...you...ever said" she said still laughing and cleaning up the mess she made from the milkshake. I smiled and started helping her clean up,but I couldn't get the thought that she looked so cute when she did it.

After we clean up the table and Nina went to the bathroom to clean up, we paid for are food and said sorry for the mess we made but the waitress just shrugged it off and told us we were a cute couple, which made both me and Nina blush but she just wink and sent us on are merry way. On are way back towards the fitting shop both me and Nina was still red so when we got there meka notice and asked about it, which just made us blush even more. so that was the reason why we were stood waiting for meka to get are uniforms with a bright red faces.

"okay, here we are' meka said coming from the back room with a uniforms in her hand, she handed me 2 black pair of pants, a white button up, a dark blue shirt with the school logo and a dark blue blazer. She also handed Nina her uniforms but she had a dark blue skirt and a black skirt, a light blue button up and a dark blue button up with a dark blue blazer.

"The school has paid for your uniforms since you were just recently moved here and..oh before I forget here' she said handing both me and Nina a dark blue tie.

"Thank you for your help, we hope to see you soon" Nina called out behind her as we walk out the door. I shook my head, looking at my uniform from inside a bag, marked meka shop.

"what?" Nina asked as she peeked at my uniform

"it's just we have to wear a tie again and on top of that, are whole uniform is based on the color blue" She laughed at my response

" I thought dark blue was your favorite color"

" it is but I consider myself as a bright person and this uniform is bring me down"I said pouting for an extra affect, trying to make her laugh. It worked since she playfully hit my shoulder and tugged me to tell me to pick up the pace. I rolled my eyes, knowing what her plan for the rest of the day was.

" exploring the town?" I questioned, she just smiled and started running down the sidewalk, having to quickly move out of the way so she doesn't run into anybody. I yelled for her to wait up fshe just gave me a wave. I shook my head at her childish behavior but ran after her anyway, only stopping to check the time.

 _ **2:35**_

"You're a pretty fast runner you know that?"Fabian asked Nina, trying to catch his breath, taking a sit on the ground hoping it would help get his breathing back to normal quicker.

"I was on track at my old school" she said also trying to catch her breath, but you could also hear the pride in the voice from actually be able to run that fast without stopping once and very impressed that Fabian actually caught up to her. The friendly game of chase turned into a game of cat and mouse that had adrenaline pumping through both of them. They were both having to much fun that they didn't even realized that they had somewhat crossed into a banned part of town.

Once Fabian could breathe properly, he finally looked at his surroundings.

"where are we?" the question had Nina looking at him than at the boarded up shops and the open field and the woods that surrounded them. It looked like another small part of the town but you could that this part was much older and that nobody probably been here for years.

"I don't know, lets look around see if we could find are way back" Fabian nodded but was much interested in the writing that were engraved into one of the shops.

"Nina look' he waved Nina over to him, as he took a closer look at the writing he knew exactly where he seen it at. Nina also took a look at it as Fabian pulled out his phone and took a picture.

"The writing is everywhere" she said running her hand over the writing on the side of another shop nearby.

" I think we just founded another clue for the mystery or another piece" Nina looked over at Fabian, rushing over towards him to see what he was talking about. There were a part of the writing glowing.

Fabian started to read it aloud "The first clue you want, you have, pay attention and the mystery will soon belong to you"

"That means?"

"I don't know but look there's more" she said pointing at the building behind them

"The key you need is around you" as Nina read it aloud Fabian moved towards another side of another shop that was also had the glowing words

"It's only revealed to those who are looking"

"if you're looking you were chosen" Nina finished as she read the line from another building

"The only warning given" read from flower shop window

"Is this is going to be long and hard, put in work and never quit"

"and the prize will be your to be given"

"the war has been long but haven't ended"

"but once you enter you have chosen your side of good and evil" Nina read the last one on a door of someone home. As she read it, Fabian came to stand by her.

"Go in?" He questioned, not knowing if she want to do it now or later

"no not yet, I think we should get sibuna involved first- just in case something happens" Fabian nodded, agreeing that it would be safer if they didn't do this alone.

"we should be heading back, we still have other supplies to get" He suggested after looking at the time, agreeing to come back another time they started their way back.

 _At the house of Oahu_

As all fourteen kids sat around the living room, the ending credits to The Hungry Games rolled, mara and poppy sat up and took a look around the room. Mara thought the movie worked for everyone getting together as she smiled at Eddie talking to Jordan and it looked like joy was hitting it off with Noah. As her eyes roam the room, she saw amber,Kt and willow talking and so was Mick and Jerome was talking with maila, than her eyes hit Alfie, Patricia talking with poppy. she didn't know if this would end well since Patricia was still in a mood about moving. So she decided that she would end it before anything got out of hand.

"okay guys I think maybe we should go into town now" she said gaining everybody attention.

"Or we could stay here and watch another movie" maila suggested before anyone could get up, she didn't want to leave she was having a good time talking with Mick and Jerome.

"we can't, we have to get are stuff for school" mara replied with disappoint leaking from her voice, she wish they could was getting along great but they still had things to do.

"Are uniforms are not that different from yours, you could just wear the white button up and the skirt since it already black, only thing you need is a blazer but good thing we don't have to wear it Than you could just get your real uniforms at the end of the week and for your supplies you could get vine to get them tomorrow while we at school, I pretty sure all you would need tomorrow is a few pens and notebooks" kt explained, she was also enjoy talking to amber, she thought that the tips amber was giving her on the hair were useful.

"And about are books"

"you could always go to the headmaster officer and buy them, they might be a paper copy instead of the hard copy but you could also go to town at the end of the week and get the real textbooks" as willow finished, everyone was giving mara a pleading look.

"okay but this time we should watch 'The Last Song'" everyone nodded,only because they knew they would probably talk through the whole thing anyway.

 _Fabina and Nina_

As they walked the streets of the town both Fabian and Nina was exhausted, they have been to almost half of the stores in town and buying much more than they intended to and on top of that one of the lines from the banned part of town stuck out to them. _The key you need is around you, it's only revealed to those who are looking_

Once they got back to town, they understood what that part meant. Pretty much wherever they turned they came across some of the same writing that was in the book. They now had no doubt that the town was related to the mystery some how and they couldn't wait to figure out the secrets that lay behind the town.

As they finally came to the exit of the town with 4 bags in each hand, they knew they couldn't walk back especially since it was dark and late they instead called a cab to dropped them home- something that Fabian agreed they should have done on the way here. There half an hour trip turned into a 15 minute ride back, which they're grateful for because they knew that looking at the time that everyone would probably would be eating dinner.

As Fabian paid the driver, they enter the Oahu house hearing chatter fill the house made a smile grace their face, they were glad that mara plan for everyone to get along had worked. They both headed for theirs rooms to put their stuff down than headed into the dining area for dinner.

As they entered mara than asked question after question, being worry that her friends were out so late."Where were you two? what were you two doing that made you come home at almost 7:30? What did you get that took up all your time today? you guys were suppose to be back so you guys could also get to know everybody" both Fabian and Nina didn't know how to answer since she went from being worried to giving them a stern look.

"um..we were shopping...time got away from us,sorry?" it came out as more of a question, Nina didn't know if she had anything to be sorry about but she didn't need a mad mara on her case. but lucky just pushed it off and started introducing them to the people they were be living with.

"This is maila" mara started pointing to a girl with black hair pasting her shoulder in soft waves with black eyes to match."This is Jordan and Noah" she said pointing to the two boys that sat next to her. Jordan had brown hair and even lighter brown eyes to match, while Noah was the totally opposed. He had hair almost like Jerome but with black starting at the roots and become lighter at the tip. He had forest green eyes that seem to be staring at Nina but the only person who notice was kt, who just hit him on the head to get him out his daze.

"I am Kt and this is willow" kt spoke up, sticking her hand out to Nina to shake"Nice to meet you, we heard a lot about you two" both Nina and Fabian shook her hand than took there sits.

"All good I hope" Nina said smiling, she was already getting a good vibe from kt.

"yeah, from both your old school and from your friends" she replied with a smile

"old school?" Nina asked

"well yeah, my uncle is the principle and he known for a while so when he heard you guys were coming, he asked about the students and who were the troublemakers or students to keep an eye on"

"so what did he say about us" Nina wanted to know because she knew that her and Fabian weren't always focus on school and because they were always doing something.

"nothing bad, he said that you guys were one of their top students and always curious" she said carefree, she wasn't really paying a attention when her uncle and his friend was talking. It was mostly about school and ideas and whatever else adults talk about.

Nina nodded and just finished eating her food while everyone else talked, she thinking about the mystery as one line stuck out to her, _The first clue you want, you have._ but she couldn't figure out what the first clue could be, what clue did they have... _the key you need is around you...the first clue you want, you have...you want, you have...the key yo-_ her eyes widen.

 _The keys._

She turned towards Fabian seeing as he was in deep thought, she had to shake him to get his attention.

"huh?" fabian seeing as he was just broken out of thought about the first clue.

"We need to have a sibuna meeting right now, I think we I figured out the first clue" Fabian nodded, as he looked over at amber and Patricia he noticed everyone was cleaning up. So he took his plate into the kitchen going over to alfie, and tapping him

"sibuna meeting in the girls room" he said low enough so only he heard. Alfie nodded and made his way towards amber and Patricia to tell them. Fabian hurried in put his plate in the sink and ran up to his room, grabbing the books, the set of keys and the folder from his wardrobe and made his way to nina room.

As he enter he saw that everyone was here, so he close the door behind and took a seat by Nina. So for the next 10 minutes she explained to amber,Patricia and Alfie about the everything that they knew about the mystery.

"okay, so what's the first clue?" amber asked still confused about the mystery

"We haven't got it yet, but I think I found what it is" she said grabbing the set of keys from Fabian and showing the rest of the group

" I think whatever these keys go to is where we find a first clue"

"okay but where does those keys go to" Alfie questioned, he was a little lost on what they were even trying to find

"We don't know yet,that's what we have to find out" Fabian said hoping that someone had some ideas

"Maybe-" but before Nina could finish joy, Jerome and Eddie came in the room

"I knew it, you guys are having a sibuna meeting" joy said taking a sit by Patricia on amber bed

"what?, no were not" Fabian said pushing the books behind

"yeah we were just talking about...the...town and all the shops me and Fabian went to" Nina said also finding the set of keys behind her back.

"hmm, yeah well I don't buy it" Jerome said now taking a sit by Alfie" if anything, you should let us in sibuna or whatever your club is"

"yeah, I almost died last term plus Eddie's Nina whatever thing" joy inputted ng to help Jerome out"plus I was in sibuna last term"

"guys look I don't know what your talking about, theirs no 'sibuna'" Nina said waving her hands when she said sibuna

"really? so what's this" Eddie asked as he picked up the folder that was on Nina nightstand

Patricia sighed, she just wanted this meeting to be over already. she didn't want to be half asleep in the morning" lets just tell them, the more people we have the faster we could look for the first clue and finish this mystery before this other guy does"

"fine, go ahead" Nina said as she picking up one of the books and passing one to joy and the other to Jerome, she thought maybe one of them might know how to crack the code.

aS everyone explained everything to Jerome, joy and Eddie Fabian was tossing the keys in his hand. He was trying to figure out how the first clue could be related to the keys.

 _The first clue you want, you have_

As the line repeated in his head over and over

 _the first clue you want, you have...We have the keys but what do they go to...the first clue you want, you have...the first clue you want, you have..._

Than the idea hit him

"That's it" he said getting everybody attention

"what's it?" joy asked wondering if she missed something

"The first clue"

"what is it" Nina said moving closer to Fabian

"Think about it, we have the keys but we don't know what they do to" as he looked around, everyone still seem to be lose but Nina was understanding what Fabian was saying

"that's mean it's the keys itself instead of what they go to" she said jumping up from the bed and hugging Fabian" you're a genius" she grabbing the set of keys and taking each one off of the ring, and setting them each on the bed.

"why isn't it working" Nina said getting frustrated

" Maybe its the way you lay them out" Fabian said, putting them into another order. but then he remember a picture to saw in the book. As he set each key in it place making a diamond shape. As Nina realized what he was doing she started looking through the book to find the picture since she also saw the picture in one of the book. As she came to the middle of the book is where she found the picture. As she came and stood by Fabian she looked from the book to the keys. But just as she was going to close the books and say it was probably time for bed,the keys started to glow and the light hit the book. Surprising Nina at the action causing her to drop the book right into the middle of the diamond shape that the keys made.

 **First cliffhanger!**

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it's a little dry but I promise things are about to get heated in the next chapter and more than one way.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I know it wasn't that well written but I am trying so bear with me because I am only getting better each day**

 **Thanks for the constant support for my writing!**

 **random question: Who watches teen wolf and if you do are you a scira fan?! if you don't than go search the show up right now! it will be the best decision of your life!**

 **not edited**


End file.
